


Hanging By A Thread- A Upside Down AU

by elieserrure (elieserurre)



Category: AU - Fandom, Alternate Universe - Fandom, Upside Down
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elieserurre/pseuds/elieserrure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of struggles between lovers of two different worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging By A Thread- A Upside Down AU

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for my grammatical error because I am not a good writer but I have a lot of plots in my mind. I will edit them occasionally for mistakes or adding more paragraphs because this is not officially the first chapter. :p
> 
> I do not own any of the actors but only my OFC and the original story is way better than mine. (Edited: 2.0)

There's a story unspoken. Forbidden to share, forbidden to talk about. Yet here I am, writing about it with a upside's fountain pen. A simple yet delicate object, given me such hope that I thought, perhaps life was not as horrible as I imagined. He gave this pen to me. A rare golden thread that he made specially to invert any matter to adapt any kind of gravity. Genius. But he never failed to make me smile, or make me felt like someone important. He said that thanks to me, he managed to create this string; made him famous and filthy rich up there, living a life that I will never know. God has created in such way that on his side, the upsider cannot come down to my side and vice versa. It was punishable by death. Hence the reason why he did not mention my name in his achievement. He was trying to protect me. Tom Hiddleston, the great inventor of the world upside was in love with me.

I never failed to skip any of our meetings on the top of highest mountains between two worlds. He will always wait for me with his green scarf and charming smile. Sometimes he waited me past his dinner with his family because of my work down below will not allow me to leave it, sleeping in fetus form, clutching his body for warmth. But when I called his name, his brilliant aquamarine eyes lit up brightly, grinning from ear to ear and call me his darling. He made me a jacket with the most expensive material from the Upside, sewed in his golden threads in secret compartments, so that I can wear it like how the rest of the rich people wearing them right now (mostly for working purposes because they never like the Downside. Talking to one of them was repulsive to them.). He made it in secret, in the dark of his night because although he was the inventor of the threads, he must still listen to the calling of Crossfire. A company that built a massive building, linking both world together. They were the law and the police that watches the activities between both worlds. They were the ones who has the right to distribute the jackets; Taking those who fight against the status quo. Someone like us.

I managed to leave early today for my boss or somewhat father for he took me in when my parents were killed by an awful fire accident. Not that i don't want to share the details... i just cant remember it. Steven caught up a bad flu, sending me home early so that I can meet him. Yes, he knew about my relationship with Tom. He was not rooting for it but I have his blessing to spend time with my lover, as long as I come back to his shop the next day, safely. I quicken my pace as I reached the foot of the mountain, counting the sandwiches that I made for him before climbing up to the hill, scrapping my knees and elbows as for the surface was hard and unforgiving. As if they wanted a blood sacrifice, in exchange the chance to see my Tom again.

"Jess!" Tom called out my name, extending his hand to brush against mine. He was wearing my favourite shirt today. White with an ancient symbol of love and a pair of jeans that fit his long legs just fine. His now black hair was rustled into a mess. Just the way I like it. "Oh I have missed you," he pinched the tip of my finger, eyes gazing straight into mine. It was hurtful to stretch like this for a long period of time. To solve such problems, he wore his custom made jacket and with ease, he leaped off from his land and down to me. Not exactly eye to eye because he was a giant. Tall and lean, grabbing my waist and gave me a good twirl, showering me with kisses all over my face. 

"Hey hey, Tom. I made you your favourite sandwiches," I smiled back at him, handing him the basket as soon I was let down from his tight embrace. It was such a joy to be able to touch him, to love someone that was forbidden to even talk to you. The most important thing was, he loves me. We have been together like this for 3 years. Our talent in avoiding the law enforcers were legends among those who gave their permissions for us to proceed our love.

He buried me with the things that happened today, how his parents introduced him to someone that he do not want to end up spending his whole life with and how his products were taking an evolutionary form by making face lifting creams and so on. I was there, crossing my legs, sitting next to him on the edge of the mountain. Just fascinated by his wide vocabulary range and his smile. "Oi you," he stuffed a large piece of the sandwich into my mouth, "You are dreaming away, love. How dare you? I am hurt." He gave me a pout that just took my breath away, erasing the thought to set a revenge for his act. I leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek and instantly, his face turned blushing red before he buried his face against mine and smouldering me until the day has ended.

I had never let myself to think about our future. I knew that nothing will ever be as we both wanted it to be. Tom knew that too but it did not dither him from doing experiments after experiments, to find a way so that I can stay with him on the upside for a long period of time or the other way around. That was the reason why I love him dearly. The man willing to give up all his wealth and his family to live a less fortunate life with me. Tom never let me do all the sacrificing; never gave me the chance to wear the jacket to at least kiss him upright. He said that I have sacrifice enough for loving him. And I don't think I will understand that statement until the day I die.

I could not sleep that night. Holding in the jacket that he gave to me, inhaling the faint traces of his scent. I was running through the possibility of our future again, knowing that it will only be a matter of time that this fairy tale relationship ends. Nowadays, Tom kept on repeating about his parents wanting him to get married and whatnot. I am not jealous about that. I prayed for it, for Tom to at least consider to accept a normal life for his kind. There is no future for people like us. I cannot stay long in his world for we will burn into ashes in just half an hour. It was a cruel law made by God and that helped the authorities to catch illegal Upsiders. Well, not that they should be worry about since non of us can stay there on the Upside for long. Not unless they can afford to get one of my jacket which approximately cost them their lives. I mean, by selling their family members to slavery or whatever method to convince Crossfire that they were good enough to be one of their employee.

And that sparked an idea.


End file.
